1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable recording medium with a wiring design program stored thereon and to a wiring design device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventional automation of layout design of wiring for semiconductor packages. Usually when the layout design of wiring for semiconductor packages is automated, the connection angles of line start/end portions connecting to circuit elements, such as semiconductor chip pads, tower posts and the like, and the angles of bend portions in bending wiring lines, take up specific angles according to wiring rules (such as angles of 45 degrees, 90 degrees).
Wiring for semiconductor packages often are weak in response to external stress when there is not sufficient film thickness of sealing resin for the semiconductor package, or when the sealing resin itself is used as an insulating film. Moreover, the angled portions of wiring lines are locations susceptible to the generation of cracks when external stress is applied to the semiconductor chip, such as in temperature cycling testing and reflow resistance testing.
In response to the above, semiconductor devices are disclosed, for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-176870, with gently curving curves in the wiring left-right direction, such devices being able to absorb in the wiring stress applied to the wiring by changes in temperature. When manual design is carried out of such a design, it is possible to re-design with specific pattern shape portions for wiring lines that are angled. However, much longer processing time is required for manual wiring design in comparison to automated design.
Usually, as stated above, cracks readily occur in wiring when wiring for semiconductor packages is designed automatically, since the start portions, end portions and bend portions of wiring lines are angled.
In contrast, while it is possible to re-design by hand the angled portions of start portions, end portions and bend portions of the wiring lines, using specific pattern shapes thereto, much longer processing time are required than with automated design.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above circumstances and provides a computer readable recording medium with a wiring design program stored thereon for automated design of wiring layouts that show good durability to received external stress, and provides a wiring design device of the same.